


Семья

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название:СемьяАвтор:bitter zephyrПерсонажи:Юра Плисецкий, Юри Кацуки, Виктор НикифоровРейтинг:GЖанр:лёгкий ангстСаммари:Похоже, Юра перегнул палку, в очередной раз заявив, что ненавидит Виктора и Юри, и теперь может снова остаться один...Примечание:Предположим, что мы живём в нормальной стране, где Виктор и Юри могут быть официально женаты.





	Семья

— Юра, сядь, пожалуйста. Мы хотим с тобой поговорить.  
Юра напрягся уже от того, что Кацудон назвал его по имени, а не этим вечным «Юрио», от которого Юра каждый раз показательно бесился. Использование нормального имени не предвещало ничего хорошего, а уж в сочетании со словами о том, что им нужно поговорить, и тем более. Уж не собираются ли они сказать ему, что кто-то из них серьёзно болен или что-то вроде того? С них бы сталось подхватить что-нибудь и оставить его одного, как его биологические родители.  
Нахмурившись и не говоря ни слова, Юра сел на своё любимое кресло. Виктор и Кацудон сидели напротив на диване, и Юра, прищурившись, подозрительно уставился на них из-под чёлки. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что его взгляд можно расценить как подозрительный, а не однозначно обеспокоенный.  
— Мы с Виктором много говорили об этом и приняли решение.  
Голос Юри в конце оборвался, как будто ему действительно тяжело было говорить и он пытался подавить слёзы. Что за дерьмо, неужели кто-то из них и правда умирает? Пытаясь не поддаваться панике, Юра посмотрел на Виктора, но тот лишь сидел, стиснув челюсти и глядя куда-то вниз перед собой с таким видом, словно принятое ими решение не было полностью обоюдным, но, раз он не возражал, видимо, другого выхода не было. Юра снова перевёл взгляд на Кацудона, надеясь, что тот не будет мотать ему нервы и продолжит.  
— Юра, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал тот, и Юре совсем не понравился его тон. — Сколько я тебя знаю, ты всегда говорил, что ненавидишь нас с Виктором, что мы раздражаем тебя всем, что бы мы ни делали… — Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями или просто пытаясь не разрыдаться. Чёртов Кацудон, Юра ещё даже не понимал, о чём конкретно речь, но у него тоже уже начинало щипать глаза. — Теперь тебе шестнадцать. Если ты действительно хочешь, ты можешь отказаться от нашей опеки. Мы не можем тебя держать, если ты правда хочешь уйти…  
Юри говорил что-то ещё — кажется, про то, что они могут оставаться его попечителями, или, если он не хочет иметь с ними ничего общего, он может обеспечивать себя сам, — но Юра с трудом разбирал слова и уж точно не мог осознать их смысл. Его как будто ударили по голове чем-то твёрдым и тяжёлым — наверное, такое же чувство было бы, если бы он со всей дури долбанулся головой об лёд.  
— …но мы примем твоё решение, поэтому… — Юри не смог договорить, не в силах больше сдерживать слёзы.  
Вскочив с дивана, он бросился в сторону их с Виктором спальни, и Юра видел, как он снял очки, пытаясь промокнуть глаза рукавом, пока дверь за ним не закрылась. Юра ещё несколько долгих секунд пялился на эту дверь, не понимая, что происходит, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно к дивану, на всё ещё сидевшего на нём Виктора. Но, если Юра и ожидал получить какой-нибудь ответ на свой даже не заданный вопрос или услышать «Поверил? Мы тебя разыграли!» (что было бы вполне в духе Виктора), то его ждало разочарование. Виктор лишь прожёг его испепеляюще-осуждающим взглядом, после чего молча встал и ушёл вслед за Юри, оставив Юру в гостиной одного.

Если честно, Юра сам не понял, как оказался у себя в комнате. Чуть придя в себя, он просто обнаружил, что сидит на своём любимом месте — на полу перед окном, опершись спиной на кровать. Первой мыслью было написать Отабеку — это было то, что он сделал бы в любой другой ситуации, когда у него произошло очередное недопонимание с родителями… И да, конечно, он считал Виктора с Юри своими родителями, хоть никогда и не признал бы этого вслух. Да, в словах Юри была доля истины… Ладно, много истины. По сути, он был прав: Юра действительно постоянно наезжал на них по любому поводу и говорил, что ненавидит и ушёл бы, если бы мог. Но не воспринимали же они его слова всерьёз? Он ещё мог, хоть и с трудом, предположить, что принимающий всё слишком близко к сердцу Юри мог и правда поверить в это и решить, что они с Виктором ему не нужны и он их знать не хочет (хотя уж за пять лет мог бы и разобраться, что к чему! Нельзя же принимать за чистую монету всё, что говорит Юра!), но Виктор? Виктор ведь знал его с самого детства, видел все его самые тяжёлые моменты… Как он мог поверить, что Юра действительно имеет в виду всё то, что говорит?

Виктор и Юри забрали его к себе, когда Юре было двенадцать и умер его дедушка, воспитывавший его до этого. Конечно, Юра был потерянным и озлобленным на весь мир ребёнком — а чего ещё можно было ожидать? Своих биологических родителей он не помнил. Дедушка не любил о них говорить, отмахиваясь от всех вопросов и говоря лишь, что они не были достойны Юры. Чуть позже он понял, что, наверное, они просто-напросто от него отказались, без каких-либо уважительных причин, а дедушка не хотел ранить его чувства, открыто говоря об этом. Но врать дедушка тоже не любил, поэтому просто раз за разом повторял то, что было истинным для него: «Они тебя не заслужили, Юрочка».  
Так что подобающих родительских фигур в его жизни никогда не было. Конечно, дедушка заботился о нём и старался дать всё необходимое, — но Юра всегда, сколько себя помнил, осознавал, что дедушка — это не родитель. Даже несмотря на то, что тот был главным в его жизни человеком.  
Юра был шокирован, когда его дедушка умер. До этого он никогда даже не задумывался, что такое может произойти — не говоря уже о том, что так скоро. Он остался совсем один и поначалу был совершенно парализован ужасом: что теперь? Что теперь будет? Его забрала какая-то непонятная служба, с ним пыталась говорить какая-то незнакомая женщина, но он не мог даже сконцентрироваться достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что она говорит. Он не мог спать и есть, просто глядя на стену перед собой и не понимая, что происходит вокруг.  
А потом за ним пришли Виктор и Юри. Юра до сих пор не знал, каким образом они смогли договориться о том, чтобы его сразу отдали им, ещё до оформления всех бумаг. Юри появился в их жизнях где-то за год до этого, а уже несколько месяцев спустя они с Виктором поженились. Увидеть их обоих в этой незнакомой холодной комнате было словно вернуться домой, вновь обрести что-то родное и такое важное. Когда они обняли его и сказали, что заберут его с собой, если он согласен, Юра мог только кивать и плакать от счастья. Потом ему покажется это очень немужественным, но ни Виктор, ни Юри ни разу не припоминали ему этих слёз, пролитых в серой крохотной комнатке, поэтому Юра вскоре перестал переживать об этом.  
Он никогда не говорил им этого вслух — ему вообще трудно было говорить о подобных вещах, даже с Отабеком, — но он был благодарен Виктору и Юри за то, что они взяли его к себе, снова дали ему дом. Да и не только за это — за всё. Юра и сам понимал, что никогда не отличался простым характером и с ним временами, должно быть, трудно ладить… Но с Виктором и Юри всегда было легче, чем со всеми остальными. Они всегда были готовы прийти на помощь, даже если ему тяжело было просить, всегда понимали, когда нужно дать побыть одному… В общем, они всегда были рядом. Пусть Юра и не говорил об этом вслух, он всегда считал их своей семьёй. С того самого момента, когда они забрали его из приюта в тот ужасный день и окружили его всем теплом и заботой, на которые только были способны. Юра думал, они знают. 

И вот теперь оказалось, что это не так. Что Юра где-то перегнул палку, заставив их поверить, что они ему не нужны, что он на самом деле ненавидит их и хочет уйти, как только представится такая возможность.  
Но Юра не хотел уходить. Он даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы уйти — из своего дома. Дома, который был родным, где его ждали, где его _любили_.  
Неужели он всё испортил, неужели теперь нельзя всё вернуть, взять свои слова назад? Почему он не мог просто сдержаться в очередной раз, вместо того чтобы говорить, какие они отвратительные и как его от них тошнит? Неужели теперь он снова должен будет остаться один — только из-за своей глупости и неспособности нормально выражать чувства?

Юра встал и на еле слушающихся ногах подошёл к двери. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Казалось, что всё случилось только минуту назад, что столько мыслей вихрём пронеслось у него в голове за какие-то секунды, — но за окном уже успело порядочно стемнеть, так что прошла уже точно пара часов.  
Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Юра взялся за ручку и открыл дверь. В квартире было тихо, и поначалу ему показалось, что дома и вовсе никого нет, но вскоре он увидел макушку Юри, сидевшего на диване и, по-видимому, повернувшегося на звук открывшейся двери. Юри наклонился вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на него из-за спинки дивана, и они встретились взглядами. Юра никогда не умел определять по взгляду, о чём думают другие, но сейчас Юри выглядел грустным и совершенно выжатым, словно на десяток лет постаревшим. Наверное, он хотел получить ответ — и ждал, что Юра сообщит о своём решении уйти. От осознания этого заболело где-то в груди — Юра даже и не думал, что от душевных переживаний и правда может болеть сердце.  
Но он не умел говорить о чувствах — поэтому решил просто поддаться импульсу, надеясь, что Юри не оттолкнёт его. Не давая себе времени передумать, Юра метнулся к дивану и залез к Юри на колени, обхватывая руками и ногами, как будто ему снова было двенадцать и он был испуганным потерянным ребёнком. Во всяком случае, именно так он себя и чувствовал. К его и удивлению, и счастью, Юри без колебаний обнял его в ответ, прижимая к себе что есть сил.  
— Я вас не ненавижу, — выдавил из себя Юра, уткнувшись лицом Юри в плечо и чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слёзы, которые уже совершенно невозможно удержать.  
Конечно, он понимал, что этих слов недостаточно, но пока был не в силах сказать больше.  
_Я люблю вас._  
_Вы — семья._  
Но, судя по тому, как всхлипнул Юри, прижимая его к себе ещё сильнее, он и так всё понял. И за это Юра тоже любил этого дурацкого Кацудона Юри.

Вошедшему в гостиную Виктору потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию, и он мгновенно оказался у дивана, обнимая их обоих.  
— Никуда мы тебя не отпустим, Юра. Даже не думай, — заверил он.  
В другой ситуации Юра, как всегда, возмутился бы, что Виктор решает всё за него и не пользуется никаким здравым смыслом, но не в этот раз. В этот раз это было именно то, что Юре было так необходимо услышать.


End file.
